


Be my daddy tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Fingering, Little Will Graham, Multi, Omega Will Graham, Sub Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal is annoyed with Will.So daddy pays a visit,





	Be my daddy tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation off another series “Hannibal has a Mama kink!” From the fic “Mother calling” in which Will and Hannibal have phone sex in front of Jack.
> 
> So daddy has to teach Will a lesson.

Will Graham realised he may have gone a bit far with the mommy kink.

Because once Hannibal Said that Daddy was coming, will knew he was in trouble.

It’s not that daddy was mean, it was just the fact that he could be quite strict. Plus, he might get spankies.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was 5 minutes, Hannibal arrived at Will’s house. A Stern knocking came at the door. “Will, open up. You have a lot of explaining to do.” Came daddy’s voice outside.

Will didn’t hesitate to open the door, in fear of additional spankies for not answering quick enough. He was greeted with the sight of his very angry daddy looking back at him.

Will looked pale and meek, Hannibal thought that maybe a punishment was a bit too harsh on an omega in pre-heat.

“Will darling, daddy’s home” he sighed with open arms. “Daddy!” Will ran into the arms of his big alpha. They stood there hugging for a good minute, until Hannibal cupped Will’s face. “Now” it was daddy’s stern voice “I’m going to let you off this one time, for your bad behaviour, because you are in pre-heat. Okay?”

“Yes daddy” replied Will. He was thankful he didn’t have to get a punishment ( although he actually enjoyed them)

“Alright baby, go and get into your little outfit .” Instructed the alpha softly.

Will scrambled his way upstairs to change. Hannibal watched his mate with a smile.

The alpha sat down on the coach, as Will’s dogs Came up to him for a sniff and stroke, Hannibal sat down to read a bit, and pet the dogs.

Upstairs, Will got into his little costume. It was a crop top with a cartoon unicorn on the front, and a pair of turquoise shorts.

Once changed, the happy bottom rushed down stairs to his daddy. “How do I look?” He asked coyly. 

“Exquisite” breathed Hannibal. 

Will bit his lip “Thank you daddy “

“Now baby “ began Hannibal in his stern voice. Will had still behaved badly and was in need of a punishment, pre-heat or not. “You have behaved very badly, which means you need a punishment.” Will solemnly nodded in understanding. “However, since you are on your pre-heat, I thought I’d be a bit gentler on you.”

“Okay, daddy!” Cried Will excitedly.

The big alpha made his way toward the couch and sat on it , he then patted his lap to let Will know what was about to happen. The curly haired omega slowly walked towards the alpha with shaky legs, and placed his petite body over the lap of his mate. Hannibal pulled off the omega’s shorts and lacy undies, to gain access to that beautiful plump bottom.

“Count” was all Hannibal commanded before striking his large hand upon Will’s backside. As the fatty flesh jiggled, Will Cried out in ecstasy “ One!” Came his shaky voice.

As the spanking continued, Hannibal could not help but admire how curvy Will had become. Before their encounters, Will was under weight, not too badly but it made his appearance very shapeless, that was until Hannibal Came along and feed him delicious, rich meals he just couldn’t get enough of. Now he had child-baring hips, bouncier breasts and a round booty to match.

Even though Will was slightly sad about spankies being finished, it now meant they could do other nice things for his pre-heat.

“Come little angel, let us go upstairs “ Said Hannibal as he held his hand out to lead Will to the bedroom. The omega happily grabbed his alpha’s hand and off they went to the bedroom.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

As they got in their bedroom, Will ran to the bed and flopped his body onto the Egyptian cotton duvet. “Be careful sweetling, you don’t want to damage anything, now do you?” Hannibal lightly scolded the little omega. Will hung his head in shame “sowwy daddy .” Hannibal sighed, but he gave him a warm smile and said “It’s alright baby, now how about some fun, hm?” 

The Lithuanian alpha smiled warmly “Now spread your legs for me to get you ready.”

Will complied by letting his thighs fall to the sides and showing his sopping wet vag off. It was still soaked from their recent phone sex. Hannibal grinned, showing his sharp fangs. 

Hannibal lightly stroked Will’s slick stricken folds with his gentle fingers, resulting in a loud whine from the omega.

The elder man continued to tease Will’s labia, before coming to his gaping hole and inserting his fingers inside the warm cavern. The horny bottom screamed out Hannibal’s name from pleasure.

The insides of Will, scorched on Hannibal’s skin as he tickled the moist walls cleverly.

Will’s eyes were rolled into the back of his head, from bliss. Sex with Hannibal was the best. But, enjoying it as much as he was, he did want to get to penetration. So in order to get the show rolling, he cried loudly “Daddy, I want you to stick your big alpha dong in my coochie!” Hannibal looked up at his omega and grinned wickedly “ your wish is my command”

Before Will could process anything, Hannibal rammed his huge member into Will’s tight pussy. Both moaned in pleasure as their bodies combined in harmony. 

They kissed passionately, sending each other over the edge, until they both Came hard.

“You know this is only the beginning of my heat, right ?” Will Said with a smirk on his face.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at his attitude “Should you be talking to daddy like that, baby?” 

Will looked down in shame, but soon felt better as daddy gave him his favourite teddy to cuddle “Thank you daddy “ his voice changed again to childish.

The Alpha smiled at his wife “Goodnight, my sweetness.”

“Night Night, Daddy”

They both slept peacefully, with the knowledge that they would have more fun the next day.


End file.
